


Where You Belong

by benedictedcumberbatched



Series: Khanolly Bites [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/pseuds/benedictedcumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan wanted Doctor Molly Hooper for a purpose, but perhaps she would be useful in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liathwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/gifts).



> As always, nothing belongs to me.
> 
> Requested by liathwen-slays-dragons: Khanolly Wall Sex

The little doctor had been a pleasant surprise when he had first been taken prisoner. Situated in the medical bay, he watched her intently as she worked quietly, but he could see her hands shaking, her eyes flit over to his stoic form, her cheeks turning a fetching shade of pink each time she caught his eye.

That was three days ago. Now, Khan stared down at her still body, his eyes fixed on the gentle rise and fall of her chest. He had only been able to approach her without her fear taking over when she was asleep. To be fair, abducting her in addition to his crew probably wasn’t his best move when he took over the Vengeance. Turning on his heel, he left her room and returned to the bridge.

—

An alarm woke him after he didn’t know how long. He hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep, his head resting against the high back of the chair. “Where was the alert triggered?” he called out, forcing himself upright. “Hangar bay,” the computer replied. He scanned the image on the screen before bolting up and running from the room.

The door opened with a hiss to the hangar bay. Khan strode into the vast room, his fists clenched tightly by his side as he made for the cryotubes. Should anything happen to his crew, his family…no, he wouldn’t think on it. He had taken her to help him; she wouldn’t sabotage his efforts after not killing her. Khan stopped short as he spotted her staring passively down at one of the tubes.

He swiftly ducked to the side around a jump ship; he would watch her, ensure she didn’t do anything untoward his crew. He took half a step forward when she reached her hand out and placed it on top of the tube.

She really shouldn’t be there. Gritting his teeth, Khan emerged behind her, grabbed her arm and spun her around. She screamed slightly, gasping as she came face to face with him.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he growled, his grip tightening on her arm.

Her lips, thin and a nice pale pink were parted as she stared up at him. He could feel her fear, could see it in her eyes and the way her breathing was a bit shallower. He loosened his grip, his hand sliding to her wrist instead. The steady thrum of her pulse beat against his fingertips, his lips twitched into a smirk as he looked at her, her eyes wide and pupils blown back.

“Isn’t it interesting, Doctor Hooper, how the human body automatically reacts in certain ways, revealing one’s true feelings,” he stated quietly, his thumb gliding along the smooth skin of her wrist.

“I…I suppose it is,” she murmured, dropping her gaze. He smiled wide as he saw that pink tint return to her cheeks.

“Tell me, Molly, why were you in here?”

She looked up as he called her by her first name. “It’s why you brought me here isn’t it? To awaken your crew.”

“Among other reasons, yes,” he replied, taking a step closer to her. He could feel her heart rate jump as he did. “I saw the way you reacted when I was first brought to the medical bay.”

He didn’t hesitate as he removed his hand from her wrist, instead moving it to the back of her head as he pulled her in for a kiss. He kept the pressure even as he waited for her to either push him away or to reciprocate. He was about to pull back when he felt her lips hesitantly push back against his. With his free hand, he pulled the hair band from her ponytail, allowing her long hair to cascade around her shoulders. He walked her backwards until she was pressed against the wall, his hips pushing against hers as he held her in place.

She moaned slightly against his lips as her own hands sought something to hold on to and settled for is arms. He moved from her lips and began sucking against the sweet skin of her neck, leaving what would become dark bruises in his wake. She gasped as his hand slid up her body and cupped her breast through the blue fabric of her dress.

“You will never have to wear this blue again,” he growled as he finally pulled his other hand from her hair and pulled her away from the wall slightly, his fingers finding the slim clasps before undoing them, her dress pooling to the floor at their feet. She kicked it away, her hands falling to the snap on his tight trousers. Her knuckles brushed over the bulge in her haste, drawing forth a hiss form between his teeth as he pushed his thumbs through the thin fabric of her Starfleet issued underwear.  
Her hand flattened over the bulge in his trousers, gently rubbing against it.

“Minx…” he growled, pushing her hand aside as he pushed them down himself before turning his attention to his shirt and yanking it over his head. His hair was disheveled, his fringe falling into his face. He struggled to remain in control of the situation as he felt Molly’s small hand wrap around his length and slowly begin to stroke him.

He finally saw enough sense to push her back against the wall, kissing her hard. His hips flexed slightly as her hand fell away and he brushed against her stomach. What he would give to see that smooth, pale flesh stretched and bulging with life. “Shoulders,” he muttered as he pulled away, wrapping his arms around her waist. He tightened his grip as he lifted her up, her arms wrapping over his shoulders. He pushed her against the wall and with one hand, reached down and positioned himself. But he didn’t enter her immediately.

His hand slid along her thigh, over the curve of her ass as he slipped his hand beneath her and gently stroked along her slit. Molly groaned, her head falling back against the wall as he pushed his thumb into her, feeling her slick walls. He swapped his thumb for a finger before gently moving his thumb in small circles over her clit. Her body shuddered as she gasped. Drawing his finger from her, he repositioned himself and with one swift movement, pushed into her.

Molly groaned loudly as he filled her, he was not a generally gentle person. He gave her a quick moment to adjust to his girth before he wrapped his arms tight around her, pushed her hard into the wall for leverage and began to thrust. He moved fast and hard, his hips slamming up into hers, her legs losing their grip around his waist, he moved his arms and hooked them under her thighs, lifting and lowering her onto his throbbing cock. He moved faster, sweat glistening on his forehead as he worked. His legs could no longer hold them up and he slid to the floor, bracing her still against the wall as he unhooked his arms from her legs, braced himself above her and resumed thrusting.

Molly’s mouth was open, her eyes screwed shut, as she took what he offered her. Her groans became pleas.

“Oh god…please, Khan…” she begged, her hand falling to the apex of her thighs as she moved her fingers to find her release.

“No,” he growled, slapping her hand away. He adjusted his position, kneeling more upright, his hands on her hips. He took one hand and replaced hers. He wanted to be the one responsible when she came screaming.

His thrusts grew harder and faster, his thumb moving over her clit quickly. Molly came quickly, his name torn from her throat and echoed through the bay.

As she shuddered around him, he braced himself over her and thrust with earnest, his hips slamming against hers, skin slapping against skin, before he came with a hoarse yell, her name somewhere in the mix. His cock twitched as he slowed his thrusts, his arms giving out slightly. He dropped his head to her chest, as he caught his breath. Slowly, he found it in himself to move off of her. He pulled out, using the blue dress to mop up the mess before he grabbed her arm. She curled up against him.

“You are mine, Molly Hooper,” he said as he stood, lifting her with him. He scooped her up, her cry of surprise not stopping her even as she wrapped around him before he quickly made his way to his quarters.

—

9 months later Khan stood stoically beside her bed staring down into the little face of his son peeking out from a black blanket.

“You know he’s not going anywhere right?” came the sweet voice from the bed.

Khan looked away from Erasmus’ face to that of Molly Hooper. He sat down on the edge of her bed smiling slightly as he felt her roll gingerly onto her side and wrap around him.

“You are mine, Molly Hooper.”

Molly gently brushed a hand over her son’s head and pressed her lips to Khan’s arm. “I know, as you are mine, Khan Noonien Singh.”


End file.
